


Abandoned

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Injury, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, bird!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: At the end of a heist, Gavin is supposed to fly back to the safehouse alone. Instead, he ends up with a hurt wing and no way of contacting the rest of the crew.Day 26 of Whumptober 2019 - Abandoned





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> So the hybrid au is probably my most favourite au in the RT community, so of course I had to write something for it!!

Gavin huffed as he made his way up the street, his wings dragging behind him. He couldn’t exactly be annoyed at the crew, and he wasn’t, not really. He was more annoyed at the whole situation that got him into this mess.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. He was meant to fly over the bank and infiltrate it from the top whilst the rest of the crew came in from the main entrance at the front. Apparently, the security room was on the top floor; meant to be difficult for anyone to reach if they came in from below. Clearly they didn’t notice the big flaw in that plan, and that flaw’s name was The Fake AH Crew.

Once Gavin was in the building, he would get to the security room and from there he would man the locked doors into the bank’s vault. The doors were all operated by separate controls placed in the security room rather than something simple like a key card. It was a way that the bank thought would prevent anyone from breaking in and stealing a card or passcode from one of the employees and getting into the vault.

It was thought to be a brilliant idea, until the Fakes stepped in.

They had found a way around that and had come up with what they thought was a genius plan.

It had all been going according to plan. Gavin had successfully gotten into the bank from the door on the roof and somehow before anyone had noticed. He took down everyone he saw with no problem and soon he had reached the security room. Once he was there, he informed the rest of the crew that he was in and soon they headed in from below. With ease, he opened the locked doors with the controls in front of him and shut them behind the others so they’d be safe from anyone coming after them.

The crew collected the money stored in the vault, and then they were heading out again. Gavin reopened the doors and the crew shot down anyone who had gathered on the other side. Gavin knew that his part was over, so he headed back out the way he came.

That was when things began to fall apart.

Gavin was careful as he left the security room. According to the CCTV, there were guards heading down the corridors of his floor and it wouldn’t take long before they got to him. However, the path between him and the rooftop exit was clear, so he tried to hurry as he left the room.

He thought he had gotten away with no problems as he made it all the way to the roof without seeing anyone. But then, just as he was about to reach the edge of the roof, there was a gunshot behind him and pain flared in his wing.

In one swift movement Gavin drew his gun as he spun around and shot the guard who had just burst through the door. He shot the next two that followed, and prepared to fire a fourth time but instead was met with a click as the ammo ran out.

He cursed himself for not remembering to reload his gun before he left the security room. He panicked as the next guard appeared in the doorway with their gun pointed right at him, and in his panic Gavin did all he could think of- he jumped.

However, things didn’t go as he planned as he felt himself fall through the air. He was supposed to spread his wings and soar through the air as he took to the sky. Instead, he was hit by a stabbing pain in one of his wings that threw him off balance. The bullets that shot past him didn’t help and he was sent off course as he felt himself crash towards the roof of a building below.

He flapped his wings to try and set himself straight, but he couldn’t stop himself from colliding with the roof below.

Gavin hit the roof hard, and skidded and rolled across it until he came to a stop.

He laid there for a moment, blinking against the afternoon sun and breathing heavily. When he got his breath back a bit, he sat up and checked himself over. He landed awkwardly on his wings and he stretched them out next to him to get a look at them.

His right wing was bleeding from where a bullet had grazed across the top of it. It was only a graze so hopefully it wouldn’t affect his wing permanently, but it still hurt to move his wing for now. Both his wings ached from how he hit the ground and were bruised and scraped with feathers missing. His arms and legs also had multiple abrasions from skidding across the roof.

He heard a sound come from a short distance away and he looked up to find that the guards were looking over the edge of the roof he had just jumped off. They were yelling and pointing down at Gavin before they all disappeared again, most likely heading down to find him.

Gavin took that as his cue to get out of there, so he stood up, flapped his wings that refused to cooperate and flew awkwardly to the roof of the next building over. He did the same for the next roof, and the next, until he felt he was far enough away to lower himself onto the ground below.

And that was how he ended up like this. Wandering the streets of Los Santos with hurt wings whilst trying to avoid the cops.

He couldn’t contact the rest of the crew because at some point he lost his ear piece. It was most likely when he had hit the roof, and he was in such a rush to leave he hadn’t noticed until he was long gone. The crew wouldn’t have noticed his absence as the getaway plan was for Gavin to fly back to the safehouse alone whilst the others drove there together.

After some time they should realise that Gavin hadn’t made it back in time and would want to come looking for him, but there were two problems with that. One was that they would have no idea where Gavin even was, and two was that leaving the safehouse would be a bad idea as the LSPD were still sweeping the roads and the chances of them getting caught were high.

So instead Gavin would need to make his way back on his own. It was his fault though. He had gotten himself into this situation by not being more careful when he left the bank, so now he would pay for it.

He walked further up the street until he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. He dived into the closest alleyway and hid in the shadows until he watched the flashing lights pass by and the sirens got quieter again.

He slumped against the wall for a few moments. He still had a bit of a distance to go before he reached the safehouse, even though he managed to cover a bit of ground by hopping buildings at the start. It was a good job that they decided to use one of their closest safehouses so it was at least in walking distance for Gavin.

Gavin did toy with the idea of trying to fly again, but as soon as that idea crossed his mind a raindrop hit his face.

It was soon followed by more and then it was chucking it down. That took flying back completely off the table. Flying in the rain was difficult enough, and with a wing with a bullet wound it would be impossible. He would have to walk.

He stepped out of the alleyway and continued his journey.

It took him at least an hour until he reached the area of the city that the safehouse was in. He saw less and less cops the closer he got to it, which was good. It meant that they didn’t know where the crew was.

The safehouse was in a small residential area of the city. It was quiet and quaint and the crew thought that it was the complete opposite type of area that the cops would be looking for them in. And it was, it had worked so far.

Gavin felt like he could cry as he rounded a corner that took in him onto the street that the house was on. He was soaked through from the rain that hadn’t halted since it started. He was only wearing a t-shirt as it was much easier to fly with a small amount of layers, and it had been sunny when they left that morning, but now he wished he had a jacket.

So now he was not only hurt, but was also cold and wet. It actually made him feel a little bad that he was showing up to the crew like that. They would no doubt blame themselves for leaving Gavin on his own and would be guilty about it. Gavin didn’t have any ill will about it because he knew that it wasn’t their fault and there was nothing they could do about it, but they wouldn’t see it that way.

They had some really big hearts for a group of criminals.

It was what made Gavin hesitate as he walked down the road, but then thunder cracked above him and it was the motivation he needed to keep on moving until he reached the house.

As he got to the safehouse, he noticed that the car wasn’t in the driveway. He hoped that meant that it was in the garage and not that the crew were out looking for him. However, he then noticed that the light of the living room was on and he could see shadows past the curtains that were covering the window.

Gavin let out a sigh of relief when he saw the rest of the crew and smiled as he walked up to the door. He fished out the his key from his pocket which he somehow hadn’t lost in all of the commotion. He put the key in the lock and as he turned it he could hear voices coming from the other side.

He opened the door and was met with the light shining though from the hallway, and he stepped inside and into the arms of his crew.


End file.
